kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Her words...
There was once a dream that many of us have seen A dream only tells a story of tragedies above the sea I have seen how their hot metal crushed us in and out And how our hot metals used to crush the in and out. I might have been a survivor on that day But I will not know if I will last for today I might have laughed with my friends, and subordinates, And then, I will see how each of them meets their own fate But it was all just a lingering dream of mine from the past. A very dark chapter of my life that has now come to past For now, I have been reborn into the world where the sea is vast Fighting the remnants of ourselves who have been caught in the past I will be glad to help them Even if I sink trying to help them Because All I know is a single poem Of a girl who had was a part of them I have been reborn into this world as a person, We have been taught, love, fight, and survive like a person For all I know is that we are born to serve that person Because we owe everything we have to that person But, that person didn't just trained us fight He also gave wisdom to be smart and ready for flight Because He saw us more than tools made for a fight But also people who also had the future's light He gave compassion us when we are injured, He talked to us when our hearts were injured, He promises us that our futures were unperturbed, And he had love us all despite being perverted Oh Admiral, to whom will you give that ring? That makes our hearts jumps in joy and sing Sing the songs of love that have no meaning To us girls who were born to fight other being Admiral, I know that you have a different taste Because you rarely call whenever you see my face I know that you are saving that love to our ace The one girl who can bring your smile out of your face Its fine, I am okay. I am totally fine with this Asides, I am weak and I have no great qualities For I am just the girl who help you earn your bliss And helped you get your very own first kiss. Good luck Admiral, I will still go and fight Or worse do expeditions and never see a fight Or if you have forgotten to check on me on a fight I might sink and go see an endless starless night Admiral, I will just say these last few words before I might say my goodbye Please take care of your wife if you two have a fight, Just Apologize Please take care of my sisters if you see them doing something bad. They'll be fine And lastly, please if you ever thought of saying goodbye. Visit me Visit me in the place where we first met, to a place where my will is sealed I know you'll rarely visit this place because I know that it's not a place of ease So just pray to me and I might, just might; forgive you in case I sink before everyone Don't worry; I'll smile until the end for I am the first one who made you smile. Admiral, if you ever think of it... I haven't say something before I die Admiral, Thank you, I love you and Congratulations. Oh, I forgot to say... Goodbye. -end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Poem Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature